Fría como el viento, Peligrosa como el Mar
by Emperatrizdelanoche
Summary: Clemi. Un hechisero sigue preso del amor y los recuerdos.


Rayearth y sus personajes pertenecen a CLAMP, y la canción es de Luis Miguel "Fría como el viento", la canción pertenece realmente a su autor quien es: _Juan Carlos Calderón_ López de Arróyabe. La canción es parte integral del fic como en todos mis songfic, así que no la pasen por alto, ya que no es solo un elemento de adorno.

Te recuerdo así, tu pelo en libertad,  
>hielo ardiente, diferente a las demás.<br>Te recuerdo así, dejándote admirar,  
>intocable, inaccesible, irreal.<p>

Mi niña, mi dulce Marina, años van, años vienen y tu recuerdo permanece, impasible, inamovible en el tiempo y en mi mente. Fascinante...

La mujer más cautivadora que he conocido, no sólo por tu belleza, sino por tu personalidad, tu carácter, tus manías, tus caprichos, tu temple, como nunca ates conocí mujer en todo Cefiro en más de 800 años de vida, a nadie conocí como tú.

Te recudo así, tu cabello ondeando al viento, salvaje, libre, dejándolo correr en los senderos de las sílfides, como la ola que rompe en la costa. Tú, tan fría, tan sincera al hablar, como el hielo que proviene de tu elemento, y sin embargo aun siendo hielo, lo veía arder con tu pasión por la vida, con tu actitud, es la primera vez que he visto al hielo arder, tan diferente, como ninguna otra, como nunca imagine que mujer pudiera existir.

Te recuerdo así, hermosa, sublime, deleitando con tu belleza, sin molestarte en ocultarla, dejándola ser y siendo, al natural, no puedes evitarlo, eres peligrosamente bella, natural, sin pensarlo, permitiendo a todos admirar la gracia que se te ha concedido, llenando de beldad celestial la habitación donde te apareces. Permitiéndome gozar de tu hermosura, torturándome con ella, tan hermosa, tan distante, tan prohibida.

Como la más fina joya que destella luz, admirada por todos, inalcanzable tanto como encantadora, más allá del punto de las edades, de los mundos, es tu personalidad, tu porte, lo que te vuelven tan inaccesible para mi, tan sublime, tan fuerte, tan cercana y tan distante, tan embriagadoramente bella, irreal...

Fría como el viento, peligrosa como el mar,  
>dulce como un beso, no te dejas amar, por eso<br>no sé si te tengo, no sé si vienes o te vas,  
>eres como un potro sin domar.<p>

Fría, tan fría, cuando te conocí no parecía importarte mi mundo, me lo dijiste sin miramiento, fría, pero perturbadora, parecías tan fría, tan superficial.

Fría, sincera, multifacética, incompresible, a veces tan dulce, de mirada encantadora y alegre sonrisa, tierna con tus amigas, cariñosa, compasiva, tan frágil y de repente tan fiera, poderosa, agresiva, de mirada afilada, retadora, siempre indomable.

Eres como la mar, en apariencia tan apacible, tan serena, inofensiva, fresca brisa, de arrulladoras olas, bañando los pies de los niños que juegan a sus orillas, sin embargo, tan impredecible, tan peligrosa, cuando se sale de su cauce arrasa todo a su paso, no hay poder humano ni aun mágico que la detenga, la poderosa mar, cuando desata su poder es un imparable destructor, cuando desata su furia es de temer, no hay obstáculo que la detenga en su camino, no hay enemigo que se le imponga, no hay quien resista su embate, su superficie es tan bella, pero bajo ella su fauna es tan desconocida como peligrosa, sus poderosas corrientes ocultas, su abismo plagado de misterios, de peligros, y de maravillas. Así eres tú...

A veces siento que tengo tu confianza, que me he ganado tu respeto, de pronto te olvidas de mi rango, me llamas por mi nombre solamente, tan directa, sin protocolos, cuando quieres me escuchas, cuando quieres me ignoras, a veces soy el Gurú, a veces soy sólo Clef, nadie en todo el castillo ni en Cefiro mismo se atrevió jamás a llamarme así, sólo tú, y para mi sorpresa esa irreverencia tuya me fascina en lugar de molestarme, no te cambiaría ni un centímetro, acaso creo haberte comprendido y nuevamente pierdo el rumbo y no sé donde estoy contigo. Que esperar de ti…?

Te recuerdo así, jugando a enamorar,  
>vanidosa, caprichosa, ideal.<br>Te recuerdo así, amando sin amar,  
>impasible, imposible de alcanzar.<p>

Te recuerdo así, traviesa, jugando con tus sonrisas, tus ademanes, tus palabras, vanidosa, caprichosa, obedeciendo en primera persona a ti y sólo a ti. Ignorándome desde la primera vez, haciendo sólo tu voluntad, tus caprichos, tus rabietas, tu manera de ser tan única, explosiva, apacible, Ideal...

Te recuerdo así, amando sin amar, enamorada de la vida, del amor mismo, pero tan libre, perteneciéndote sólo a ti misma, amando a todos nosotros por igual, a ninguno en especial, tan naturalmente coqueta, atrayendo a todos sin intención, provocando amores, pasiones, fantasías platónicas, prometiendo inconscientemente cosas que jamás cumplirías, enredando en tus cabellos de seda, los corazones de muchos, devolviendo ninguno, entregándome el cielo sin darme nada en realidad.

Indomable, impaciente, intrigante, tan hermosa, tan divina, con el porte de una reina y el cuerpo de una diosa, con el aura de lo propiamente Celestial, y yo siendo un simple humano, no puedo ni imaginar posar mis ojos ni mi corazón en la dulce deidad que ha venido desde aquel Místico y desconocido mundo.

Fría como el viento, peligrosa como el mar,  
>dulce como un beso, no te dejas amar, por eso<br>no sé si te tengo, no sé si vienes o te vas,  
>eres como un potro sin domar.<p>

Fría, peligrosa, dulce y encantadora, así te recuerdo…

Recuerdo aun tu dulzura, una adolecente capaz de tanto amor, para tus amigas, para todos, condenando al joven invocador a un amor no correspondido, pues tu corazón no contemplaba hacia él esa clase de amor, amándonos a todos, amando sin dejarte amar, tan esquiva como las náyades, tan salvaje como los Khidar, magníficos y mágicos equinos del mundo elemental, hijos de las hadas y la gran magia, que recorren salvajes los campos de Cefiro, destellando su magia a su paso, encantando a la vista, enamorando, pero tan inalcanzables como el sol, indomables, salvajes, libres, tanto que prefieren la muerte al cautiverio, poderosos, ningún hombre o hechicero ha jamás podido domar o retener a uno. Me deleito viéndolos, como me deleitaba tu belleza, tu personalidad, la gracia de tu presencia.

Eres igual a ellos, no hay poder humano ni divino que te retenga, eres libre, salvaje y bella, y yo seré tu prisionero de por vida, Diosa de las aguas, Elegida y favorita del Dios del mar Ceres, Leyenda y redentora de Céfiro, Niña y dueña de mi corazón.

No sé si te tengo, no sé si vienes o te vas,  
>eres como un potro sin domar.<p>

Me pregunté muchas noches si alguna vez habrías correspondido a mi amor, es una realidad que no. Pero me gusta soñar, pensar que de habernos el cielo regalado más tiempo, algo habría nacido en tu corazón para mí, me gusta engañarme pensando que tal vez tus últimas palabras ocultaban un confesión de amor "¡Clef¡ quiero que sepas.. que.. yo…hum no, no es nada"…

Nunca sabré que me querías decir en realidad, pero pese a la duda que en mi dejaste, me quedo un dulce recuerdo: que me permite soñar que tal vez, tal vez habrías sido mía.

Será verdad acaso lo que imagino, parecías tan cercana a mi… pero otras tantas veces, tan lejana, en ocasiones ¡podía jurar que había amor en tu mirada!... pero otras veces, sólo veía comprensión y cariño, también te vi molesta, esquiva, hasta parecías resentida conmigo, no puedo engañarme creyendo que merezco en verdad tu amor, pero es que de verdad no sé qué pensar contigo, me confundes al punto en que cuando tengo plena seguridad de tus sentimientos, me asalta la duda y me derrumba, en verdad no sé si te tengo, no sé si vienes o te vas, eres como el Khidar, nunca nadie te podrá domar.

Fría como el viento, peligrosa como el mar,  
>dulce como un beso, no te dejas amar, por eso<br>no sé si te tengo, no sé si vienes o te vas,  
>eres como un potro sin domar.<p>

Mi peligrosa musa del amor, la culpable de que este hechicero perdiera el rumbo, la fría doncella que congelo mi corazón sólo para ella por la eternidad. Este sentimiento está congelado en el tiempo, en mis vidas, pues más allá del último portal, te seguiré amando, me deje arrastrar por tus aguas, tu mar me engullo por completo, ahora vivo en su fondo, en su oscuridad, perdido en su misterio, el cual nunca descifraré porque te has ido llevándote todos los secretos y respuestas contigo, sin embargo mi niña, acepto mi condena.

Mi dulce Marina, dulce como el beso que jamás probare, dulce como tu fragancia que se me clavo en el alma, donde ninguna flor por mas aromática no es bien venida si no eres tú.

Me subí a cabalgar en el potro salvaje de tu esencia y perdí mi rumbo, caí fracturándome el alma, ahora está invalidada para amar a alguien más, pero este dolor me sabe a alegría, porque a fin de cuentas, contigo conocí el verdadero amor, una ocasión escuche a la tierna Anaïs decir que en tu mundo había un dicho "el que no conoce el amor, no ha vivido jamás". Nunca había escuchado algo así. Pero hoy sé que es verdad, en toda mi larga vida, no había vivido hasta que conocí el amor, podría morir maña y lo haría tranquilo porque sé que este sentimiento que vive en mi corazón me llevará a los jardines del Edén, y que tal vez con un poco de suerte, me lleve a ti, convertido en un pálido espíritu que vivirá siempre a tu lado, velando por ti tras el velo de la vida terrena.

Te amo Marina, lo podría gritar a los cuatro vientos, pero no estás tú para escucharme.

Ah, como deseo verte una vez más, tal vez un día mis plegarias sean escuchadas, y si sólo ha de ser en mi final que tenga el privilegio de volver a verte, que así sea.

Esta noche soñare contigo, en el lago de las memorias, te perderé cuando el alba despunte la mañana, pero seguiré soñando despierto, llevándote dentro del alma.

Fin

**Hay que regalarle un Ipod a Clef con el mp3 pre cargado de Luis Mi, para que se de vuelo acordándose de Marina ¿no creen?**

**Por cierto cuando Clef menciona haber visto resentimiento y molestia en Marina, fue el día que la echó de su habitación, es que oigan cualquiera se enchila en una situación así. Que el amor de tu vida te saque del cuarto cuando tu más preocupada estabas por él, un zape para Clef.**

**Y los Khidar son caballos mágicos ficticios que yo inventé, descripción: tienen melenas de pelo y chispeante fuero blanco, azul, dorado, violeta o rosa, sus cuerpos brillan como miles de cristales destellando al sol, dejan una estela de polvo de hadas a su paso, tienen la gracia y belleza de nuestros unicornios y son creaturas altamente puras y salvajes, libres.**

**Los he usado en algunos de mis fics.**


End file.
